Just a day
by Norwalker
Summary: Buffy and Faith have a picnic.


Disclaimer: Of course the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Inc. But I just can't seem to leave them alone 

Author's Note: This day occurs somewhere in season 3 before "Consequences". Of course, it never really happened, but I wish it had. If so, maybe things could have been different.

Just a day 

~~*~~*~~*~~

KNOCK- KNOCK 

"G'way"

KNOCK- KNOCK 

"Sleepin'. G'way!"

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK 

I open one eye, blearily, and look at the clock. What the hell? It isn't even 11 in the morning. Did I forget to pay my rent again? … No, I'm paid up 'til next Friday. What's goin' on? Who the hell is buggin' me at this time of the morning?

KNOCK-KNOCK- KNOCK-KNOCK 

DAMMIT

I push myself out of bed, tired, pissed and a little hung over. I stride to the door, ready to make ANYONE at that door pay if they don't have a damned good reason for knocking at my door at this hour. I fling open the door, and there is Blondie. My god, what the hell is she doing? 

" B" I growl. " What do you want at this time of day? Can't be a vamp attack. What is it?"

I have to admit she looks pretty good standing there. She is wearing some frilly sundress number with big flowers on it. Kinda pinkish. And those cute strappy sandals, and a big sunhat. Not a hair out of place. And really hot sunglasses. But why OH why is she here? And bothering me?

" Hi, Faithy" Buffy smiles that megawatt smile she own. She then shakes some basket she has on her arm " Picnic, you, me. Now."

" B. Are you …." But she doesn't let me finish, she just kinda pushes me back and barges right on in.

" Come on in B" Using  my best sarcasm. " Don't stand on ceremony or nothin''" What is it with Blondie? Thinks she owns all of Sunnyhell?

And what is in that big bag she is carrying? Whips and chains? Geeze, this girl is pushy

" C'mon, Faithy, it'll be fun. Go take a shower. You will feel better" Buffy has that in charge tone going

" B, I think you really have lost it. I am not going on some silly picnic"

" Awww.. please Faith?" Oh man. Now she is pouting… and has those eyes doin' that thing she does when she wants something. God, why do I fall for it, anyway?

I let out a long sigh " Ok , ok , OK. I … will take a shower. We will talk when I get out. No promises" Oh, ma-aan. Now that smile is back. She knows she can just twist me around her finger, doesn't she?

I head to the bathroom, and turn on the shower. I strip out of my clothes( god, they smell rank) and let the hot water hit me. Mmmm… feels nice, I have to admit. Even with the shower running, I can hear her fussing around in my room. What is she up to now? Checking me for weapons or drugs?  Sigh.

   I hop out of the shower and dry off, run a brush thru my hair ( ow, ow, ow) and then wrap a towel around me. I exit the bathroom, and reel back in shock.

She has like, neatened up my room, made my bed, and laid something out on the bed. Not my stuff, doesn't look like me.

"Hey, B? When did you start channeling June Cleaver?" I tease her. But it is kinda neat too. I am a total slob, no question. But what is with the stuff on the bed?

I walk over and look, and am a bit taken  back. She has laid out a red sleeveless blouse, a pair of Jeans with like silver stitching and kinda sparkly things where the rivets usually are, and on the floor are some really cute light brown boots.

"What's all this about?" I touch the blouse…man, it's silk! " Buffy, this blouse is silk. What is going on?"

"Faith, if we are going on a picnic,  I really don't want you dressed in the usual tank top and leather pants. I knew I would never get you into a dress" She flounces her own skirt " So I thought this would look nice on you. I guessed the sizes… well, except for the boots. I sneaked a peek at one of your boots one time to get the size. I… do you like it?" She looks kinda hopeful

"Well…yeah, B, it's nice. But I can't afford this" I wave to indicate the stuff.

" Don't be silly, Faith. It's a gift" She smiles

"B, I don't need charity…" I start, but she cuts me off

" Faith, it is NOT charity. I … I  just wanted to get you something nice to wear on our picnic. If you don't like it, I will take it back" She starts to move to collect it up…and she looks upset. Damn, damn, double damn.

" No, B… no…it is cool. Just not used to getting gifts is all. It is cool, real nice, I'll wear it" I turn away,  so she can't see me getting blubbery. Damn that girl. She knows her stuff. Now she has me committed to this picnic thing. 

I pick up the clothes to head to the bathroom to change, but she says " It's ok, I will turn around if you are modest" and turns facing the door.

Modest? ME? God, has she got the wrong girl. I just thought I would keep her from going all blushy

" No need, B. We are all girls here. Nothing you haven't seen before." I start to get dressed. Man, does that silk feel nice. I run my fingers down it, admiring the texture. I slip on the jeans… they are tight, but nice tight…man, she is good. Well, some girls can guess sizes pretty good. And I call out to her " Hey B, throw me some socks out of the dresser there" " Socks in the boots already" She replies. Man, she thinks of it all…and they are the good fuzzy woolly socks too...feel nice. I slip on the boots, and they fit like a glove. Man, she even got me a belt! And it is cool too with the studs and things. This girl knows her stuff. I stand up and twirl around

" So , what do ya think, B?" I ask

" You look GREAT, Faith" She replies, giving me the once over. 

I blush… hey, what is that about? 

Anyway, she approaches me, and hands me a little box. " Here, this is the finishing touch"

I open the box, and there is a small silver cross inside. I see my name engraved in script across the crossbar

" Gee , B….I…." gulp

" It is for vamps. Ya know, they hate it. But, do you like it?" 

" Yeah, B… it is great" I bite my lip to keep from getting all weepy. What is up?

" Here, let me help you with it" She comes around back of me, and clasps it. I feel her fingertips touch my neck…whoa, Faith, get a grip here. Damn… shivers.

She comes back around front and says " Perfect" God, I am blushing AGAIN. I am not some giggly schoolgirl on a date. We are just two friends going to have lunch… out of some stupid basket yet. Probably get food poisoning.

She grabs my hand(wow, she has small hands) and says " C'mon lets go" and she pulls me out the door. We are going to her car when I pull up. 

" Hey B, what's up? There is a  park like 3 streets over. I think we can walk." 

" We are not going to a park."

" Well, where then?" I ask

" It's a surprise" She smiles, and pulls me along.

Well, pretty soon we are on the road out of Sunnyhell.  She has the tunes cranked up, and I shout at her " So, where did you say we were going, B?" I am getting a little nervy. Where is Blondie taking me, anyway?

" I told ya Faith, it is a surprise"

" I am not real good with surprises, B" I am getting a bit more nervous, now.

" Don't sweat it , Faith. It is a GOOD surprise" She smiles at me.

Whatever. Anyway, we are heading down the road. I lean back, and let the wind blow through my hair, feel the sun on my face. I could get used to this….

A while later, we are still cruisin'. I pipe up again

" B, where ARE we going?" Now, I am all  up for road trips, but we are getting a bit out there.

" We are almost there, be patient, Faith" Buffy replies.

Patient… again, B, you have the wrong girl

She makes a quick right( someone has to teach this girl to drive; I think I left my stomach back there), and she parks the car on the side of the road. Well…this doesn't look good.

"We're here" She bubbles. I think only she could get away with bubbling…kinda cute on her.

"Grab that blanket in the back and follow me, Faithy" She says. Faithy? Oh boy.

She is like going down a path in the trees. I follow her after I grab the blanket.

After tromping through the trees for awhile, we emerge into a clearing. I start to say " B, where are we…."

WOW

Down below, over the edge of the clearing, is Sunnyhell. In its full glory. It is just…spectacular looking. Like a jewel. I am so impressed.

" Hey, Buff. This is …." I am at a loss for words. Me! Ms. I got something to say on everything

" Yeah. I like it up here. I come up here sometimes, when I am like confused or feeling down, to think. Isn't it just so?" She is smiling , looking at my face. I guess I could pick up my jaw now.

" So how many people know about this place? " I ask her

" No one I know of. This is kinda my special place" She smiles at me

" No one? You mean…?" I am kinda floored here. She is sharing this with ME…and no one else.

" Well, Faith, you are a slayer too. I thought maybe you would like a place to get away sometimes to think"

Wow. I can't figure her out. Most of the time she is like all-business-no- fun –boss-in-charge Slayer. And then, she does something like…this.

"Faithy, do me a favor and spread out the blanket, so I can set out the stuff, ok?" Sure, B, why not? I do that, and she starts to unload the basket she brought

Whoa…she really did it up. Cold fried chicken, Potato salad, pickles, chips ; the works. And sodas and...hey…

" Is that beer?" 

" You betcha"

Whoa, she IS good. I grin, and  I crack open a beer. Mmmm… nice , the good stuff." Want one?"

" Naaaw, can't. I am driving" Oh…yeah…too bad .I grin…more for me.

Anyway, we start eating(whoa, this chicken is excellent) and talking. Not about the biz, either. Just like, Guys, and clothes, and shopping, and what music I like, and what music she likes, and stuff. Like buds having a nice lunch together. And at one point, she puts her hand over mine, and looks at me in the eyes.

" Are you having a good time, Faith?" she asks, looking like she really wants to know. And I am looking in those green-brownish eyes of hers, and I so want to lean in and give her a kiss. But I know  Ms. Straight Arrow would like have a conniption if I did, so I kinda break the spell.

" Yeah" looking away, cause I really don't want her to see my face right now. Or she is gonna pick up what I am feeling. " Excellent time, B"

" Good" She says softly, in that kinda little girl sexy voice she has…Damn, take a cold shower, Faith, for Christ's sake.

And then we just kinda sit and look out over Sunnyhell. And she keeps her hand on mine, doesn't take it back. And I look at her, and I see how just drop dead gorgeous she really is. Sigh…why do you have to be so damned…straight arrow, B? And those legs…to die for. But, I keep my hormones in check and just look out over the view…

And when the sun starts getting low in the sky, she says " I guess we should head back". Is that regret I hear in her voice?

We gather the stuff up, and head back to the car. I am watching her… and the smile she has had all day is kinda fading… she is kinda getting that slayer look coming over her.

" B, are you ok?" I ask

" Yeah" She puts back on her smile " Yeah. That was kinda nice"

" Yeah, it was" I smile at her

And as we are cruising back towards Sunnyhell, I look over at her. And I see her getting to look more and more like All – Business Buffy. And it suddenly occurs to me. It is hard for her too. She doesn't like having to be all hard and stuff all the time. She enjoys being girly and soft. Sometimes she just wants to be Buffy… and not the slayer. And my heart goes out to her, because it must be tough to have to live up to an image all the time. I know that one.

And too soon we are pulling into the parking lot of the motel where I am living, and she pulls into an empty space.

I am looking at her, and she is not looking like the girl I just had a picnic with. All of that Buffy seems to be gone. But then, she gets a little grin on her face, and she turns and smiles at me and says" Let me walk you to your door."

" That is ok, B. I'm fine"

And she gets that Don't Mess With Me look in her eyes. " Let me walk you to your door, Faith"

" Ok , B… if you want" I kinda smirk at her

And we get out of the car, and she comes over, and links her arm in mine. 

We walk to my door, and I turn and say " Well, we're here"

And she is standing there, and I hear her sigh " Yeah"

And, I hate to like break the spell, but I just have to know.

" So, B. Why like…why did we do this, anyway?"

And she got that pursed lip look, with the cute little pinch between the brows that she gets when she is thinking. Then she smiles at me.

" I dunno ,  Faithy. I just wanted a day. You know, just me and you. No Scoobies, no Watchers, no vamps, no monsters. Just a nice day that we could share together. Just a day"

And then, she like blows me away

She puts her hand on my shoulder, leans in and gives me a tiny kiss on my lips, and then on my cheek. She whispers in my ear "I had a great time. I hope you did too".

And before I can  react, she is in her car, motoring away.

And I watch her leave. And I touch my lips, and my cheek, where she kissed me.

" Yeah, B. Just a day"


End file.
